


Number Two

by WangJinjin



Category: Boston Legal, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Secret Identity, Twins, Wedding Night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>可你都没有告诉过我你有个双胞胎哥哥！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Two

　　有那么一瞬间，Alan的脑中闪过了Bev的脸——不是Bella或者Bethany，甚至都不是Shirley——他真正的前任，那个在婚礼当日就向Denny提出了离婚的女人。

　　“我们非得在这里吗？”稍稍将身体撑起了一些，刚刚因为背后突来的重量而失去平衡才撞上了那些厚实的木板墙的脸颊仍旧隐隐地疼着，但Denny潜进他衬衫的指尖已经擦过了他的乳首，让Alan句尾的疑问语气大大地打了折扣。

　　“为什么不？”意料之中地在Denny的疑问中听出了惋惜，但Alan却也同样听出了那么点儿带着天真语气的撒娇——他从不想承认自己是个心软的人，但Denny Crane显然早已经变成了他心中最柔软的部分。

　　“我不认为婚礼当日在衣帽间胡搞该成为一个保留节目……”Alan努力将Bev的脸换成了一条四英尺长的三文鱼，但他的呼吸却还是因为Denny锲而不舍的指尖而变得有点儿凌乱，稍稍仰起头加深了自己的呼吸，他努力不让自己去感觉那正在他西裤上摩挲并变大的硬块。

　　“这里明明不是衣帽间，”Denny贴上了Alan的颈侧，微干的嘴唇轻轻地掠过了Alan稍有点儿发烫的皮肤，“而且我们已经结婚了，不能算胡搞……”Denny的声音突然低了下去，但他口中喷出的微凉吐息还是扫过了Alan的耳根。

　　微微侧头瞥了下不远处那几个挂着槲寄生的更衣柜和立在旁边的钓竿钓具，Alan不动声色地调整了一下自己腰身的角度——Denny柔软的肚腩暖暖地贴在他的脊柱上，而他胯间的硬块也终于蹭上了Alan的股缝。

　　“起码，”因为Denny留在锁骨凹陷的一吮而停顿了一下，Alan几乎有点儿庆幸Denny正用另一条手臂圈着自己的腰，“起码去更衣间吧，”他努力让自己的声音恢复平稳，“我们最好还是不要……”

　　“你认为Nino会因为我们弄脏了他的更衣柜就判我们藐视法庭吗？”Denny终于停了下来，但搂在Alan腰际的手臂却收紧了一下，“他不会收回那份备忘录吧？”这一次，那声音中带上了真正的惶恐。

　　“Denny，”终于得以抽身再一次面对Denny，Alan干脆将双手抚上了那胖胖软软的脸颊，“我不会让他对你那么做的！”直视着对方的眼睛一字一顿地陈述，Alan在句尾将自己的唇按上了Denny的。

 

　　虽然比平常的试衣间要宽大不少，但仍旧不可能让两个成年男人在里面肆意施展，终于还是选择将自己的西装外套脱下挂起来，Alan干脆将袖口也挽起了一些。

　　“你长得跟你外公很像，”慢慢地从后面环抱上来，Denny再一次将胯间的硬块蹭上了Alan的大腿，“可你却不是共和党人……”

　　“这算什么？”仿佛是被这天外飞来的一句搞得哭笑不得，“婚前调查？”Alan干脆仰头将自己的后脑顶上了Denny的头顶。

　　“海军上将的外孙可不是想搞就能随便搞到的。”搂在Alan腰际的双臂再一次收紧了，Denny的声音也低低地闷在了Alan的衬衫后领里。

　　“我爸爸只是个中学老师，他可是到死都只给民主党投票。”一边慢慢地用臀部摩擦着Denny胯间的硬块，一边将手伸进了右边的裤袋够到了那光滑的塑料薄片，Alan努力不让自己发出真正的笑音。

　　“可你都没有告诉过我你有个双胞胎哥哥！”显然终于切入了正题，Denny的愤愤不平让Alan再也无法忍耐地泄出了笑声，“就算他是全美十大通缉犯？你就那么想和双胞胎玩3P吗？”

 

　　虽然保险套上已经自带了多到几乎滴下的润滑油，而Denny也早已不复三四十年前的英姿，但当他最终挤进了Alan体内的时候，还是让双方都因为不适而窒住了呼吸。

　　撑在更衣间的木头隔板上的双臂紧绷得已然发酸，但Alan还是没让自己发出任何可以表示不适的声音，继续调整呼吸让自己适应Denny的进入，他只是放任自己闭上了眼睛。

　　“Alan？”在漫长得几乎停滞的片刻后，Denny终于将自己撤了出来，然后再一次顶入，再一次撤出，再一次顶入——原本艰涩的连接终于滑顺了起来，除了低低地重复着对方的名字，Denny没有再留下只言片语。

　　挂在膝盖上的内裤和西裤让Alan的双腿受到了束缚，扶在他髋骨上的已经满是汗腻的双手也早已起不到太多的支撑作用，忍不住腾出一只手圈上了自己终于硬起来的阴茎，濒临的高潮让他的膝盖剧烈颤抖着，最终屈服而接触了地板。碰撞的疼痛根本无法与白炽的高潮相提并论，Alan甚至将额头也顶在地板上已避免自己趴伏在地。Denny的重量和温度从后面笼罩上来，Alan加快了手掌的频率，就着Denny高潮的长吟，将自己释放。

　　当高潮的嗡鸣慢慢退去，Denny的体重终于变得无法再被忽视，但Alan只是借助双臂让额头离开了地板，用脊背感受着对方的喘息和心跳慢慢回归正常。

　　“Hi，Alan。”当那个声音在Alan的头顶优雅地响起的时候，他还在等待着Denny自行撤出他的身体，突来的惊吓让他的身体下意识地紧缩，显然还没有脱离战线的Denny便因为这突袭而发出了短促的哀叫。

　　“这他妈的究竟是……”少见地骂了出来，终于平安离开的Denny却没能继续发声——Alan几乎听到了他倒抽一口凉气的声音，于是认命地将头抬了起来，挑起眉梢说出了那句“Hi，Ray”。

 

　　“我本来想早点到的，”摘下了头上的礼帽放在跷起的大腿上，穿着合身的西服马甲的Raymond显然刻意无视了Denny投来的意味深长的热切注视，只将注意力专注于正努力清理自己并提上裤子的Alan身上，“不过我的飞行员是第一次来Nimmo Bay，所以很抱歉没能赶上你的婚礼仪式。”

　　“我可没想到你会来。”擦掉了手心及地板上的精液，连同那油腻腻的保险套一起丢掉，Alan转过身将衬衫的下摆塞回了裤腰，“我连妈妈都没有告诉。”他转身走向了挂着自己西服外套的更衣间，努力让自己的步履看上去平常无奇。

　　“我们约定过要参加彼此的婚礼的。”抬手轻轻掸拭着帽檐上根本不存在的尘土，Raymond的声音带着浅浅的笑意，“不过，我既然来晚了，”终于从更衣柜旁边的座椅上站了起来，Raymond在Alan转身之前，走向了另一侧双手交叠的Denny，“我会做出一些补偿的。”对着Denny露出了一个微笑之后，Raymond突然抬手揽住了他的后颈，结结实实地吻住了他。

　　开始的僵硬在片刻之后就变成了主动的投入，Denny甚至将双臂搂上了对方的腰，但这个吻却结束得同它的到来一样突然——轻轻推开了似乎意犹未尽的Denny，Raymond转向了旁边已经穿回了外套的Alan，走过去吻上了他微微蹙起的眉心，同时将一个装满白色药片的小塑料瓶塞进了他的手心。

　　“既然最高法院已经做出了裁决，”注视着Alan在看清了瓶子上的标签后露出了货真价实的微笑，Raymond又在他微挑的嘴角补上了一吻，“当然是越早开始越好。”

　　“这算是结婚礼物吗？”将药瓶小心地揣进了口袋，Alan原本有些紧绷的表情终于完全放松了下来。

　　“你可以把这当做圣诞礼物。至于结婚礼物，我想我可以送些更好的，”抬手将礼帽扣回了头顶，Raymond将头转向了似乎仍有些飘然的Denny，“如果你丈夫有兴趣的话。”

　　“加入我们？”对着Raymond眨了眨眼睛，Denny上前一步，不动声色地揽住了Alan的腰。

　　“谢谢，还有，不了。”一边挥手一边走向了更衣室的大门，Raymond并没有再回过头。

 

　　“他给了你什么？”声音中似乎并没有特别的惋惜，Denny看着Alan在Raymond刚刚坐着的地方坐了下来。

　　“Dimebolin。”倒出了一片咬在了门牙间，Alan用手揽住了心领神会地俯身过来的Denny的后颈，用舌尖将药片推进他的口中，并将这一切最终化为一个湿吻。

 

　　Ｅｎｄ

　　２０１３．１２．２９

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 【Bev】 Denny的前妻，是Denny在一次宴会上遇到的，并且当时就在衣帽间里做起爱来。但在他们的婚礼上，Denny又在衣帽间里和一个年轻女孩搞上了，于是Bev当即提出了离婚。
> 
> 【Bella & Bethany】 Bella是Denny的前女友，Bethany是Bella和其他人所生的女儿，她也曾与Denny交往。
> 
> 【Shirley】 Denny的前妻，也是律所的股东之一。在Alan和Denny的婚礼同日嫁给了Carl，并一起在Nimmo Bay举行了婚礼。
> 
> 【Nino】 最高法院的法官，主持了Alan和Denny的婚礼。
> 
> 【Dimebolin】 一种治疗阿尔兹海默的新药，但因为尚未通过药监局的临床验证而不能贩售，Alan为此将官司打到了最高法院并最终为Denny争得了该药的使用权。


End file.
